Crash Bandicoot: New Beginnings
by UndeadArtistTheFurry
Summary: Years have passed, the times have changed...along with time, the characters we can to know, love, and hate have changed as well. They're older, some retired from acts of heroism/villainy, and most of them have children. As the children grow, they may end up at war like their parents before them. (New faces and old foes will be featured!) (T rating for violence and foul language)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all I'm redoing my next generation universe AGAIN! This time, the changes are permanent. I'll be using a thick line to separate the author notes from the story, and a thin line for skips in the chapters.**

**Crash talks in my fics, just not very often and only the inhabitants of this universe can understand him. This means that you can understand him where the story is in this particular universe.**

**Characters get new designs, new couples are revealed, and a LOT happens in the later chapters!**

**I hope you enjoy this fic!**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

_Seven Years Ago .._

Crash Bandicoot had just defeated Cortex's last and newest henchman, or, henchWOMAN in this case: a female bandicoot with blood red fur, ice blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair and she was dressed in a black ninja uniform but without the cowl.

Crash held out a hand to help her up, but she only shook her head before throwing down a smoke pellet. Crash coughed as he waved the smoke away, but when the smoke cleared….she was gone….

* * *

The female bandicoot knelt in front of Cortex and Uka Uka, neither of them were happy with her.

"Cassidy, you FAILURE!" the evil mask yelled.

The bandicoot, Cassidy, shivered and kept her gaze to the floor.

"I honestly thought you would be worthy of being my general, I believed you would be the one to defeat Crash Bandicoot…..but NO, you were DEFEATED! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Cortex yelled, grabbing Cassidy's ponytail and forcing her to look at him. "You WILL be punished for this…"

"B-but….Master, please….give me another chance!" she begged, but was slapped so hard that she was knocked backwards. Tears filled her eyes as she was then punched in the eye, then further assaulted like every other day she had failed on training assignments.

"Leave her alone!" Crash yelled as he rushed in and tackled Cortex, triggering a fight that allowed Cassidy to escape.

Cassidy ran to the part of the hideout where her room was and rid herself of the ninja uniform. She tossed on a black tanktop, a blue jacket that she had cut the sleeves off of, a pair of black jeans with holes in the knees, and pair of black combat boots.

"I have to get out of here…." She said to herself, then alarms sounded throughout the building.

Cassidy looked out of her room and saw everyone evacuating. Everyone except….

"Oh, no…."

Cassidy ran into the room where Crash had been fighting Cortex, smoke was everywhere and machines were going haywire with damage. It only took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the smoke and she found Crash weakened, but victorious, in the center of the room. She rushed over and grabbed him, then held onto him as she jumped out of the window and landed safely on the ground below.

"Why did you help me?" Crash asked.

"You would've died in there…." Cassidy replied, then she turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" Crash ran and got in her way. "Where are you going?"

"Don't know yet, but I'm not going back to Cortex." She pushed passed him and began walking away again.

"Why don't you stay with us?"

Cassidy stopped and turned to face Crash, and saw two more Bandicoots standing on either side of him.

Feeling threatened, Cassidy got into a defensive stance and removed her staff from the weapon holster on her back. When she noticed none of them were making an attempt to attack, she tossed her wooden staff to the ground and stomped it in half.

She was visibly nervous as she approached the three siblings, knowing it would be a while before they could trust her.

What she didn't know….

Is that she'd fall for the oldest of the three…


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter takes place on the night the twins are born. It DOES take place in the hospital, but the details of the birth are left out due to...well, graphicness. So, yeah, it hints at the birth but doesn't describe it to keep this a not gross chapter._**

**_Anyway...enough rambling from me!_**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Cassidy yawned as she prepared for bed, brushing her hair and putting on a gown before looking in the bathroom mirror. She was pregnant and due within the week, it could be any day now.

"Not much longer…." She sighed as the baby kicked, then placed her hand where she felt the motion.

She was expecting a little boy, but everyone has told her that she was a bit big to only be having one baby. All ultrasounds have only picked up one baby, so Cassidy just laughed off the mention of twins.

She made her way to the bedroom that she shared with her husband and got the hospital bags out of the closet, going through it all to make sure it was ready.

"Everything alright, Cass?" asked a voice from behind her.

"Just double checking the bags, our little boy could be here any day now." She answered as she sat on the bed.

Crunch, her husband of three years now, sat next to Cassidy and pulled her onto his lap. His arms went around her and he placed his hands on each side of Cassidy's swollen stomach, he tensed up a bit when he felt both hands get kicked.

Cassidy took notice of this and smiled tiredly. "He's getting active, isn't he?"

"What if….he doesn't like me?"

"Oh, honey, don't think like that." Cassidy sighed and adjusted herself to look at her husband. "You're going to be a great father."

"What if-"

"Don't you dare ask another negative question!" Cassidy snapped.

Crunch winced at the sound of Cassidy snapping at him, his ears pinned back and he turned his head away which made him look like a scolded pup.

Cassidy just sighed and moved to where she was now in front of him, eyes locked together. "I'm sorry….I just don't want you thinking you aren't going to be a good father. I love you, and our son is going to love you."

"Thanks, Cass…"

The two hugged and shared a kiss, then Cassidy doubled over in pain.

It was time….

* * *

The couple was in the delivery room in no time at all, Cassidy was in severe pain since there was no time for her to receive an epidural. She was laying in the bed, struggling to catch her breath, with her beloved at her side.

Their doctor was a woman named Nailani, an expert in many medical fields including childbirth.

"Ok, Cassidy….are you ready?" the doctor asked, dressed in scrubs and a medical mask and gloves.

Cassidy nodded and tears ran down her face.

The doctor got ready and checked Cassidy. "Alright….now push!"

-About Half an Hour Later-

A crying baby boy was being cleaned up after his umbilical cord was cut. He was wrapped in a blue blanket, but was handed to his father when Cassidy started crying in pain.

"Let's see what's going on…." The doctor checked Cassidy, then her eyes widened. "….looks like we're not done here!"

The new parents both looked shocked. "Twins?!"

The doctor nodded and ordered Cassidy to start pushing again.

About twenty minutes later, a little girl was being cleaned up an handed to her mother…but the baby was only born with part of her right arm.

Once Cassidy was holding both babies, the doctor went to get cleaned up and give the couple some time with their newborns.

Cassidy looked down at her newborn twins tiredly, smiling. She then looked at Crunch. "They look like you."

"They do, don't they? Our little girl has your eyes, Cass." He replied, smiling weakly at the baby girl who was staring at him. He reached and picked up his daughter, cradling her gently in his arms. The newborn girl stretched and yawned, causing her father's heart to melt from cuteness…but he was also worried about how she was missing part of her arm.

* * *

~The Next Day~

Crash had come to see what he thought was only his nephew, but was met with surprise when he went into the room to find he now had a niece as well. He just smirked at his older brother. "I told you she was having twins."

The twins were currently asleep and wrapped in blankets, Cassidy was finally up walking and able to take a shower. The babies were going to be put in regular clothes once they woke up.

"So, bro, what names did you pick?" Crash asked as he looked at the sleeping babies.

"Crystal and Connor."

"I see I'm not the only one who decided to keep the 'C' name going." Crash said, referring to his own son that had been born almost two years ago.

Right on cue, little Crystal started whining and opened her ice blue eyes. She immediately started crying until her father picked her up which calmed her instantly.

"Aww, she's a daddy's girl!" Crash yelled happily, which woke Connor up and earned Crash a glare from his older brother.

Once Crunch had the twins calmed down, he went ahead and put some clean clothes on them since Cassidy was still in the shower. He put a t-shirt and a pair of pants on Connor, then put a dress on Crystal.

It was then Crash noticed his niece's little arm was missing from the elbow down. "Wait…..how'd that happen?"

"We're not sure, she was born that way."

The two males watched over the twins until they fell asleep and Crash had to leave.

Cassidy had talked to some specialists that discovered the reason Crystal only had half an arm is because she wasn't fully developed and her growth just stopped in the womb.

Both parents were already protective over their children, but that wouldn't help much as the twins got older….


	3. Chapter 3

**_A bit of a short chapter, but next chapter skips to teen years where the REAL stuff gets started._**

* * *

**A Few Years Later**

Crystal and Connor were now old enough to go to the local elementary school, but Crystal was having the worst end of the experience. Only having use of one arm made things harder for her and caused a lot of bullying.

One day, she had enough….

It was recess and all the kids were outside on the playground. Crystal and Connor were sitting with their older cousin Christian, who was Crash's half-fox son. Christian may have been older, but he was permitted to help watch after Crystal during recess due to her…..disability.

Christian stood up and looked at his younger cousins. "I'll be right back, ok?"

The twins nodded as he ran off.

No sooner than Christian left, a boy around Christian's age came over and pushed Crystal down.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Connor yelled and stood up, but got pushed down as well and started to cry.

"Hmph….Pathetic…." The boy huffed, then found himself face first in the ground.

It was Crystal who had brought the older boy down and was holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"You leave my big brother alone!" the little one-armed girl yelled, then threw the boy across the playground with the one arm that she had.

The older boy landed head first on the large slide and dented it in half when he landed.

The twins just stood there in awe, Crystal looked down at her one hand and then at the now unconscious boy on the other end of the playground.

"Crystal and Connor…..my office, NOW!" the principal said sternly.

The two young bandicoots were taken into the principal's office and had to wait while their parents were called.

Moments Later

The twins were being walked out of the school by their parents, Crystal had gotten the most trouble so she was walking with her head low and her ears pinned back into her hair.

"Um….e-excuse me…." Came a voice from behind the four bandicoots.

They turned around and were greeted by a young wolf around the twins' age.

"I hope Crystal isn't in too much trouble…..she was only protecting herself and her brother…." The little wolf honestly seemed worried.

The two adults looked at the young wolf.

"No, she's not in too much trouble." Cassidy said. "She was taking up for herself and her brother, but she's still in trouble for hurting someone."

The little wolf sighed as he watched the four leave the school building, but ended up smiling as Crystal waved at him before the door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

_As years passed, the family grew. Coco married a bat named Jayce, then they had a daughter named Celeste. Christian, Celeste, Crystal, and Connor went through public school and eventually started at Wumpa Island Prep after it was built. When the twins were twelve, they became older siblings to a younger sister named Claire. A few years later, the whole group of kids went through a major personality change._

_Now..._

_The real trouble begins..._

**Crystal's POV**

I yawned as I pulled myself out of bed, ran my fingers through my hair, then made my way downstairs to the kitchen where my parents and siblings were. My younger sister was sitting on the counter, watching Mom pack lunch for her, her little legs swinging and her shoes made a light tapping sound as they hit the wooden surface. Claire was in kindergarten at the local elementary school, Mom always got up and took us kids to school since the bus was always crowded.

"It's about time you got up." Said the slightly annoyed voice of my twin brother.

"It's the last day of school, what do you expect?" I told him as I turned in his direction. He was already dressed in our school's uniform, the main thing I hated about going to the prep school.

Claire hopped off the counter and ran to me. "Sis!"

I picked her up with my left arm and held her on my hip as if she were still a toddler. It was easy since she was small, but using one arm got tiring.

Claire tilted her head. "Where's your other arm?"

I sighed. "I haven't put it on yet. I have to go get dressed, ok?"

"Ok!" Claire smiled as I put her down, then she ran to get her backpack out if the hallway closet.

I shook my head in amusement and went to go back to my room, passing by my dad as he was heading out for work. After Claire was born, Dad joined the police force. Before that, Mom was the only one working.

Before he walked out the door, Dad turned to me. "Don't get in trouble like you did last year, I won't be so lenient with your punishment this time."

"I won't, ok?" I just waved as I went back up the stairs.

Last year on the last day of school, a few friends and I thought it would be funny to spray paint Neo Cortex's face on the side of the school building. It was seen as a threat and we were caught on a hidden camera, so we were punished by spending three days in prison...but then I was grounded the whole summer.

I locked my bedroom door and changed from my pajamas to my school uniform, then brushed my hair and used a few hair clips to pin it out of my face. I then turned to a case next to my dresser, picked it up and placed it on my bed. I opened the case and pulled out the robotic arm that my aunt made me. I tossed my uniform jacket onto my bed and looked at the scar on my partially developed arm, it went from what little bit of elbow I was born with all the way up to the base of my skull. I don't remember how exactly all the technical stuff works, but all I remember is that the arm was controlled by a bunch of wires and sensors that are connected to my brain and nervous system.

Claire started knocking on the door. "Mom said hurry or we'll be late!"

"Alright!" I yelled, then slipped the replacement onto what bit of arm I had. After holding it in place for a moment, I wiggled my fingers to make sure everything was working before letting go.

I slipped my uniform jacket back on and headed down to get in the car with my mom and siblings.

* * *

"Ok, you guys ready?" I asked, looking among my three friends. "Connor is in the band room practicing with his drums, so we can pull this prank off easily."

The three of them nodded. We had all chained out of our uniforms and were all waiting for the moment to trigger our plan. The three friends with me were a wolf named Zayne, a coyote named Ace, and a lynx named Orion. We were all dressed in black and watching as everyone gathered in the cafeteria for lunch. With a wave of my hand as a signal, Ace turned on the intercom system and we could hear Connor playing his drums throughout the school.

"Let's move." I whispered, holding a microphone in my hand. Zayne and Ace had guitars and Orion had a second microphone.

We hopped on nearby tables and began playing along with the rhythm of the song my brother was playing.

After a moment, I raise my mic and went on with the lyrics, causing everyone's attention to turn to me and my friends. Students got out their phones and recorded the whole thing.

Near the end of the song, the whole cafeteria broke out into a riot. My friends and I continued and I spotted my brother talking on his phone, having abandoned his drums. Moments later, I was pulled into the office...where my police uniform wearing father was waiting with a clearly disappointed look on his face.

"Crystal Joanne Bandicoot...what did I tell you about getting in trouble again?"

I sighed. "Not to do it..."

"You're coming with me...NOW."

"Yes, Dad..."

My father led me outside and had me get in the back of the squad car where the arrested people are put, then he got in the driver's seat and we left.

"So...what's my punishment this time?" I asked, sinking down into the seat.

"Bootcamp."

I nearly jumped out of my seat. "WHAT?! No! No, you can't be serious!"

"I told you I wouldn't be easy on you this time."

"But, Dad-"

"There's no changing my mind, Crystal. You leave in three days and you'll be gone the whole summer. Understood?"

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Yes, Dad..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: This is just a short chapter to explain a little relationship that's going to start while Crystal is at camp.**

**This is going to be my version of a military camp that I went to back in high school.**

**A friend of mine gave me permission to use a teenage version of their character, Tex who was in a story of theirs.**

**Next chapter is going to be the day Crystal comes home.**

* * *

Crystal's POV

Four in the morning...that's what time we were woke up at our first official day of camp. W had to get up, make our beds, put our uniforms on, and in formation in under half a hour.

Once that was done, we were all marched to each training course.

Currently, we were about to go through an obstacle course. The rain came out of nowhere, but we continued with training. The course was muddy and everyone kept slipping, one kid even broke his arm after falling off the monkey bars. Squad after squad completed the course, the came time for my group.

Rope ladder, easy.

Miniature rock climbing wall, no problem.

Monkey bars, simple.

Hurdles...

The mud caused me to slip and trip over one of the hurdles, so I landed face first on the ground.

"First time here?" Asked a voice

I looked up and saw someone offering a hand out to help me up. That someone was a male bandicoot around my age. He had deep crimson fur, green eyes, and some of his brown hair was sticking out from the front of his patrol cap.

I took his hand and he helped me to my feet. "Thanks. Yeah, first timer...sent here as a form of punishment."

The two of us finished the course with the rest of our squad. Once we met up with everyone in formation, an older bandicoot in a military uniform approached our platoon. He looked similar to the one who helped me up, but he had short silver hair, dull grey eyes, and a scar going from his left eye to his right cheek.

The older male looked a the younger one. "Tex, you're platoon leader tomorrow."

Tex nodded. "Yes, General, sir."

The General then looked at me. "You'll be platoon leader after Tex, so pay attention to 'im and you'll learn a thing or two."

"Uh, yes sir..." I said with a slight nod.

The General looked a me for a moment, then continued on to check another platoon.

Tex leaned towards me and whispered. "You'll have to excuse my grandfather, he's...a bit of a stubborn old man."

I just bit my lip to hold back a laugh as our platoon headed back to the barracks to change and get ready for team competitions.

After four rounds of flag football and a game of soccer, we were all in the mess hall for dinner. We had no assigned places to sit, so Tex came and sat with me.

"Never got your name, newbie."

"Crystal." I told him, poking at my food with a fork.

"So...you said this was a punishment for you?" Tex asked as he opened a bottle of water.

"Yeah...I accidentally caused a riot at school on the last day just by me and my band mates playing a song in the cafeteria." I explained.

"And your parents agreed to send you here?"

I nodded. "My dad, mostly. How about you? What're you doing here?"

"My parents went on a trip for their anniversary, like they do every year, and my grandfather drags me here each time. Been goin' on since I was twelve." He got silent for a moment. "So...what happened to your arm?"

"I, uh...I was born missing part of my arm and didn't get this replacement until about four years ago."

"Kinda makes you look like one of the heroes my parents always talk about...what was his name again..." Tex seemed to get lost in thought.

I just giggled. "Well...I know who you're talking about. Let's just say, we're close."

Later

We were all back in the barracks preparing for bed. The guys' barracks were a separate building from ours, but my bunk was at a window so I could see everything else. I looked outside and saw Tex looking out of a window, but he didn't seem to notice as he turned away from the window and took his shirt off before turning out the light and going to bed.

I felt myself blushing three shade of red under my fur as I got in bed myself. "Don't start crushing on a guy...you'll never see him again anyway..." I sighed to myself, then the lights went out for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Crystal's POV

It was the last day of camp I said goodbye to Tex and the others as I got on the bus that would drive me the entire three hour ride home. It was hard to imagine that I had been away from home the entire summer break and it all just passed by so quickly. I rubbed a hand over a some stitches I had across my nose. I had gotten them two days ago when going down the rappel tower, I was undoing my harness when one of the straps broke and a part of the metal clip popped up and left a deep gash across my face. Tex was the one to bandage up my nose until I got the medic to stitch it up, I joked to Tex how he should kiss my nose to make it feel better...which he did after the wound was cleaned and stitched up. He said he knew I was joking, but he still seemed embarrassed that he did it.

"It's your stop, kid!" The bus driver yelled, snapping me from my thoughts.

I grabbed my large backpack and duffel bag and got off the bus.

No sooner than I stepped foot on the ground, Claire was running out the door and wrapping her arms around my legs. "Sis! You're home!"

I put my bags on the sidewalk and picked up my five year old sister. "Did you miss me?"

Claire nodded, then sighed and her little ears pinned back sadly. "Connor wouldn't play with me and Daddy's been working a lot..."

I hugged her and put her down. "Well, I'm home now. I'll play with you as much as I can before school starts next week, ok?"

Claire smiled and jumped up and down excitedly, then ran inside yelling to Mom that I was home. I just smiled and picked my bags up again just as Dad was parking his squad car in the driveway. I watched him get out and could tell he was exhausted. I walked to him and we both silently walked into the house since Claire had left the door open. Dad went to his room and I went over to Mom who was in the laundry room.

"Hey, Mom...is Dad alright?" I asked.

"I'm not sure...he's been acting like he's having nightmares for the past few weeks, but he won't tell me anything." Mom sighed. "I figured he'll tell one of us what's going on when he's ready. You know how he is..."

"Yeah...well, I...guess I'll go unpack." I told her as I walked away.

As I passed my parents' bedroom, I heard Dad talking in his sleep. He sounded worried an said something about Elementals. I've heard of the things that happened in Dad's past, but it seems like it's coming back to haunt him for some reason. I just shook my head and went on to my room.

"It's probably just work stress getting to him." I whispered to myself a I placed my bags on my bed and began unpacking.

When I was nearly done putting everything away, I noticed an unfamiliar shirt folded up in my backpack with a piece of paper tucked into it. I snatched the paper first and read it.

_"Crys, I knew you'd miss me so I sent one of my favorite shirts home with you. You can give it back the next time we see each other. Hopefully we'll be able to meet up again soon._

_Signed, Tex."_

I rolled my eyes and held back a grin as I put the note in my dresser and pulled out the shirt. It was a red and black flannel button-up shirt that still had the sleeves rolled up as if they were sewn in place. I stared at the shirt for a while before hugging it and putting it in the top drawer of my dresser.

I stared out of my bedroom window before preparing to go outside and play with Claire for a while.

I looked up at the sky and smiled. "Hopefully we WILL see each other again, Tex..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Another of Jpbake's characters is introduced in this chapter. He'll be a constant character after this chapter.**

**Those of you wondering if Tex will be back...**

**We'll see.**

* * *

Crystal's POV

The beach was always my favorite place to spend the last day of summer break, especially since Claire had been born. While my parents were walking along the beach and my brother was with his friends, Claire and I would build sandcastles and hunt for shells at the edge of the water.

I stepped into the sand and watched my younger sister run around with a bucket and little plastic shovel as she looked for the perfect spot for our sandcastle.

I began to follow her when-

"Look out!" called a voice, then I was knocked over with someone sitting on my back.

"Get OFF!" I yelled, easily jumping up and throwing off whoever it was that had landed on me.

That someone happened to be a deep crimson furred, brown eyed male bandicoot that was barely a year older than me. He was holding a football and wearing nothing but a pair of deep grey swim shorts.

"Not a bad catch for an edgy cheerleader." He grinned at me.

"Bite me, Wally..." I growled.

Yes, I had been a cheerleader for our school an he knew this because he was on of the football players...and my brother's best friend.

Wally just winked at me before running off and meeting up with my brother as well as some of the others on the football team. They always met up here before they started practice. Kinda lazy, but we're three year championship winners.

I simply rolled my eyes and saw Claire was sitting on a smoothed out area of sand waiting for me.

"Hold in, sis, I need to get something really quick." I walked by her and ruffled her hair as I grabbed m bag out of the van that Mom had started driving.

I pulled out Tex's shirt and looked at it, then tied the sleeves around my waist before getting my hair clips out and pinning my hair out of my face. I then closed the van door and rushed back to where Claire had already started on the sandcastle.

"Couldn't wait, could you?" I asked, sitting next to my baby sister and helping her shape the sand for the biggest part of the castle.

As we were working on the towers, a football came and knocked the whole thing down. Claire's eyes teared up and I stood. My eyes went right to my brother and the football team...and they all pointed to Chance, a cheetah, who slowly started to back away before turning and running off. Chase was naturally fast, but I bolted after him and tackle him to the ground within a short moment thanks to inheriting my mother's speed.

Chance was shaking as I raised a fist and aimed it at his face, but instead of punching him I flicked his nose before letting him up.

As I walked away, I actually put Tex's shirt on and pretty much cocooned myself in it to calm down. The sand was burning under my bare feet as I walked, leaving charred marks.

My parents had watched the whole thing happen and I noticed my father's worried expression as I walked by.

Saying nothing, I returned to Claire to help her rebuild the sandcastle.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, Crystal misses Tex. Yes, he's going to come back.**

**When?**

**Keep up with the story to find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Crystal's POV

Mom dropped Connor and I off at school a bit earlier than usual. Being a cheerleader and football player, we had to be there early on the first day. We didn't had to wear our school uniforms, either. I was wearing my cheerleading top with a pair of shorts and Connor wore his football jersey and a pair of jeans.

"First game of the year is this weekend! The Evil Academy doesn't stand a chance!" Connor said excitedly as we walked to the gym to meet with our teams.

"Yeah, well, don't forget we have the school versus school competitions starting next week." I sighed, going to the other cheerleaders.

* * *

It was right before lunch, I had just walked out of history class when some of the other cheerleaders were rushing to me and giggling.

Sienna, a serval, was the first to speak. "There's a new guy and we heard he's looking for you!"

I was confused. "Me?"

"Yeah, and he's quite a cutie!" Added Terra, one of the few humans that wasn't a villain.

"Come on, girls, can you really think of anyone that would be looking for me? Other than Wally?" I rolled my eyes as the three of us started walking to the cafeteria for lunch.

Just as we turned the corner, I was knocked backwards and someone landed on top of me. Terra and Sienna started giggling and ran off.

My jaw dropped as I saw who I had bumped into. "Tex?!"

The two of us stared at each other for a moment before he got off of me and helped me up.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"My family and I moved to the area last weekend after camp. I was hoping I'd run into you, but not literally." He replied with a small, shy smile on his face.

"I'm full of surprises." I smiled.

"Yeah, I'd say. I didn't expect you to be a cheerleader."

"What, am I not feminine enough?" I joked, bumping Tex with my hip.

"No, it's just...you don't really give off that vibe." He replied, looking away slightly.

I could tell he was blushing even if I couldn't see it. We walked towards the cafeteria together and I noticed my group staring at us.

"Oh, boy...here we go..." I sighed, then looked at Tex. "Prepare yourself, you're about to meet some of my friends and family."

Tex nodded and I led him to the table where my group was seated.

"So, Crystal...who's your friend?" asked Christian, eyeing Tex suspiciously. He always had a hard time trusting new people, especially around those of us younger than him.

"Everyone, this is Tex. He's one of my friends from camp." I told everyone, then started pointing out members of the group. "Tex, this is my group: that's my older cousin Christian, my younger cousin Celeste, by best friend Zayne, my twin brother Connor, and his annoying best friend Wally."

I noticed Wally shoot Tex a glare and rolled my eyes, now he's going to try to show off in front of Tex to get my attention. I pulled a chair out and sat down, Tex did the same and ended up sitting between me and Connor.

My brother didn't seem very amused, but just went back to discussing the football game that was going on this weekend.

My cellphone started ringing and I answered it. "Hello? Yeah, Mom...uh-huh...ok...alright, we'll meet you out front. Love you, too. Bye."

I hung up and looked at Connor. "Mom's coming to get us, she needs us to watch Claire."

Connor looked at me, a bit worried. "Is everything alright?"

I stood, slipping Tex a piece of paper with my address on it. "Yeah. Mom just has a job interview and Dad's gonna be working late...again."

Connor and I went outside just as Mom pulled up. Claire was in the back seat, strapped into her booster seat and humming along to the radio. She had on a pair of glasses, which meant her eyesight was getting worse.

I got in the back with Claire while Connor sat up front with Mom.

It was quiet until we got home, Claire made Connor play in the back yard with her while I cooked dinner.

I got the two inside to eat when there was a knock on the door. I stood from the kitchen table and went to answer.

"Oh, hey, Tex. Come in." I said with a smile as I moved aside. "What made ya come on over?"

"Just wanted to make sure everything was alright. Ya both kinda left in a hurry." He replied.

"Everything's fine, we just needed to come home and watch our little sister." I said, leading Tex to the kitchen where my siblings were.

Connor had his phone out texting someone(more than likely Wally or the girl he liked) while Claire was actually eating a bowl of ice cream since she already finished her dinner. My younger sister was humming happily as she looked my way, then tilted her head as she saw Tex with me.

"Sis? Who's that?" Claire asked, her eyes twinkling curiously behind her glasses.

"This is a friend of mine, his name is Tex." I replied, picking my sister up as she came to me. She shoved a spoonful of chocolate ice cream in my mouth then started giggling as she tossed the spoon in the sink. She may have been blind in one eye, but she was lucky when it came to accuracy.

"So, this is your sister?" Tex asked, looking at Claire who looked at him.

Claire tilted her head as she looked at Tex, her ears flopped over a bit which made Tex smile at the cuteness.

My sister looked at me. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Oh, uh...no, he's not my boyfriend." I assured my five year old sibling. "We're just friends."

One could tell that Tex and I were both blushing by the way we took a step away from each other, even if our fur was too dark to really tell.

It was quiet, then I heard another knock at the door. Connor was the one to answer this time, and he returned to the kitchen with our aunt Coco walking with him.

"Crystal, do you know when your parents are going to be home?" My aunt asked.

I shook my head. "No, why?"

She sighed. "I shouldn't say anything yet, but your old enough to know. Neo Cortex and Uka Uka are up to something again, one of the scouting robots that Celeste and I built picked up on something when it got lost in enemy territory. We're not exactly sure what's going on, all we know is that he's planning something with his son...something about school competitions."

"They're going to start trouble at the school versus school events..." I said, thinking out loud.

"If that's true, then I need your parents to be there to help keep watch. I'm going to warn the security guards and the headmaster of the school so they can be prepared."

"I'll let Mom and Dad know when they come home." I sighed as I put Claire down.

Aunt Coco left and I watched as Claire pulled Connor into the living room to watch cartoons with her.

I looked at Tex. "So...do you want your shirt back?"

Tex shrugged. "Nah, go ahead and keep it. I've got a lot more."

It was an awkward silence, then Tex spoke again.

"I better get goin' before my parents come looking for me."

"Oh, uh...alright. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said as I crossed my arms behind me.

"Yeah...see ya."

We stood at the door for a moment, just looking at each other, before he leaned in and kissed my cheek before he walked out the door.

I placed a hand on where he kissed me and shut the door after watching Tex disappear down the street.

I turned to see Connor staring with an upset look on his face.

"Do NOT tell Dad about that..." I growled as a warning, then rushed up to my room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for the wait, I've had my hands full with the kids. Kinda hard to balance writing and being a parent sometimes...**

**Anyway, this is just a quick little chapter, next one will be the end of the football game and something else happens as well~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(Crystal's POV)

I sat in the gym with the rest of the cheerleaders, the football players were on the far end talking and more than likely planning a prank to pull on the Evil Academy team.

"Boys..." I sighed, rolling my eyes as Wally winked at me. I shook my head and hopped off the bleachers. "Ok, team, we need to practice our routine for tonight. Especially if we want a chance at the competitive cheer league."

"Crys, you KNOW they told us we had to have four more people for competitive routines and at least two of them need to be guys...you may be strong enough to hold up a reverse pyramid formation, but rules are rules." Sierra told me, sounding upset.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. That's why we're going to hold try-outs after school tomorrow." I replied. "Now, come on. First game of the year is tonight and we need to practice a bit so we can show our routine at the pep rally later. It's still early and we don't have to go to class, so we have time."

The rest of the girls stood and the six of us stood in a line. I nodded towards Terra and she used her rarely used electric ability to turn on our sound system so we could have our music.

"One more time, girls! Pep rally is in an hour!" I called out as we finished up our water break.

We got into formation and started practicing our routine again, when a metal playing card flew through the air and stuck itself into the radio speaker.

"Thank you, Spade." said a voice.

My group and I turned to see the cheerleading team from the villain school, they were led by Natasha Cortex.

"What're you doing here? You're not supposed to be here until the game tonight." I growled, our two groups getting closer as Natasha and I stood face to face...or, face to chest since I'm taller than mostly everyone.

"Oh, just checking out the competition. Looks like you're still not able to qualify for Cheerfest this year." Natasha replied with a grin.

"We still have a month to get ready, and we WILL have enough members by then."

"I highly doubt it...but we'll see you at the game tonight. Have fun LOSING." Natasha snapped her fingers and turned away, her whole squad laughed as they left the gym. The metal card in our radio floated away and landed in the hand of Spade, a male black furred cat.

I looked over at Terra, who was looking at the damaged radio. "Think you can fix it?"

Terra nodded. "Yeah, but it'll be a bit."

"Well..." I bit my lip and ran my fingers through my hair. "I guess it's break time until the pep rally."

The rest of my cheer squad left the gym to double check a few things before the pep rally and tell about try-outs, Terra sat in the gym and started using her powers to fix the radio.

Me?

I went over to my brother and the football players.

Connor looked at me, concerned. "You alright, sis?"

I shrugged. "I guess...have you seen Tex?"

"Should be outside with the gym class, Coach Hawke's been having class outside to stay out of our way."

Without another word, I ran outside and looked for Coach Hawke's gym class. Didn't take long since Coach was a literal hawk and was wearing a jersey similar to the football team's.

"Excuse me, Coach? Could say something to your class for a moment?" I asked as I walked over.

"Sure, just make it quick." Coach replied, then used a shriek to get the class's attention.

Once everyone was looking at me, I spoke. "Everyone, listen up! The cheer squad is going to be holding try-outs to fill four open spots after school tomorrow! We need at least two guys on the squad to qualify for the competitive league! Remember; tomorrow in the gym after school!"

Most of the class started talking amongst themselves about the try-outs, a few went back to playing soccer, and Tex took the opportunity to come over to me.

"Hey, Crystal." He smiled.

I felt myself blushing under my fur. "Hi...you, uh...coming to the game tonight?"

"I was thinking about it. There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about and-"

"Crys! Radio's fixed!" Terra yelled from the gym.

I sighed. "Gotta go practice...I'll see you later, ok?"

Tex nodded and I went back into the gym.

"If he asks you out I'll do your homework for a WEEK." Sierra grinned, the rest of the squad was giggling as we all got in position to practice our routine again.

_"I...kinda hope he does..."_ I thought, smiling to myself as the music played and we went through our routine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author note: Hi, everyone! Trying to keep myself on a schedule is hard, so chapters will be added as I get them done.**

**I had a bit of writer's block but managed to kinda bullshit my way through most of the chapter.**

**It gets a little suggestive near the end, but it's nothing super dirty.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

The game was tied, fifteen to fifteen, and we had to call timeout because one of our players got hurt. Jax, one of our human players, was tackled from both the front AND back by the Tiger twins. Those two could nearly match my brother and myself when it came to strength, but they weren't very bright. They got caught cheating quite a bit, but their coach kept them on the team because the other villain players were little toothpicks that likes to try and pull dirty little tricks.

I watched as Jax was put on a stretcher and taken into an ambulance, his jersey and pads were off and he had bandages around his ribs…..they were broken.

"They did that to Cameron last year…" I sighed as my cheer squad and I stood with the football team.

"They've been eyeballing the entire team all night, they're picking off our best players." Coach Hawke said as he removed his at for a moment to scratch his head. "We need to be on guard."

All of us nodded, then the game went on.

_-Moments Later-_

The girls and I had just finished up a routine when we heard the whistle blow and heard someone mention an injured player. Assuming the worst, I rushed to the team.

"Oh, no…." I groaned as I saw my brother getting his ankle wrapped up.

"I'll be fine, sis. We may need to do the twin switch…." Connor said as he carefully stood.

"We haven't done that in a few years, I doubt it will work."

Some of the cheerleaders were confused, so I had to explain. "Connor used to play little league football, but when he would get hurt I'd sneak and put on his extra gear and take his place. I was pretty much the extra player. That was back when I would paint my arm to match my fur, but it won't work now because I actually look more feminine."

Connor looked at me. "Please, sis? We have to try."

The entire football team was starting to give me the 'puppy eyes' look, so I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine…"

Connor was helped to our team's locker room where he put on his regular clothes, then I grabbed a can of spray paint and painted my arm to match my fur before wrapping a bandage around my ankle on the same foot as my brother's. I then put on his gear and helmet and rushed to the field.

"Alright, what's the plan?" I asked Coach.

He replied. "If they wanna play dirty, we'll give them a taste of their own medicine."

I nodded and glanced over to the fence that separated the field from the bleachers. Connor had put on his jacket and had the hood over his head and face, he had found our parents and was explaining what happened which Dad didn't seem happy about.

"Fifty-eight, get your head in the game!" Coach Hawke yelled.

That was Connor's-I mean-MY number, and as I looked up I noticed Wally was about to throw the ball and he was motioning to me. I took off running, going for distance since Wally was our power thrower. The Tiger twins were between me and the touchdown line, but that wasn't going to stop me.

Wally shotgun tossed the ball, I raised my arms to catch it….Tyson, one of the Tiger twins, went to tackle me but I sidestepped and caught the ball. The other twin, Tyler, went to grab my facemask but I hopped up and used his shoulder pads as a boost to launch myself over him and across the touchdown line.

I grinned and held the ball tightly as I landed across the line perfectly on my feet, leaving some slight indents in the turf from the force of my landing.

The whistle blew, that was the game's end. I motioned for Connor to go back to the locker room so we could switch back, and I faked a limp to act like my ankle was hurting.

_-Moments Later-_

I sighed as my cheer squad and the football team all gathered on the nearly empty bleachers, the only others there were parents of the team members. The villain team had already loaded up on their bus and left, we heard their coach throwing a fit the entire time.

"That was the most fun I've had in months." I stretched my arms above my head and stood on my tiptoes until every bone in my body popped, the loudness made the entire cheer squad flinch.

"You did great out there." Said a familiar voice.

I blushed and rushed to the fence as Tex was leaning against it and looking my way. "You saw all of that?"

Tex nodded. "Saw the switch and everything."

I looked at the ground embarrassed, but Tex gently placed a hand on my face and turned me to look at him.

"Crystal, remember when I said I wanted to ask you something?" he asked. I nodded, he smiled. "Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and felt his lips touch mine. I could hear whistling and cat-calling from the football team and cheer squad as Tex and I parted from each other.

"So….be my girlfriend?" Tex asked.

I nodded and hopped over the fence, Tex caught me and we kissed again. When we parted again, I ran to my brother.

"Connor, tell Dad and Mom that I'll catch a ride home. The girls and I have to get things ready for cheer squad try-outs tomorrow." I didn't wait for an answer and rushed back to Tex, took his hat, and ran off behind the concession stand.

Once Tex was with me, I placed his hat on my head and looked at him. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to actually kiss you."

"Since camp, right?" he grinned, wrapping his arms around me.

I nodded, leaning against him and placing my hands on his shoulders. "I wouldn't mind another kiss….."

Our lips met again and I found myself with my back against the wall and my legs around Tex's waist.

Our little make-out session was interrupted by giggling, which came from the cheer squad. Tex put me on my feet and I stood in front of him to hide the slightly noticeable rise in his jeans.

"We were heading out, Crys, we'll take care of try-out prep at Terra's place." Sienna said, still giggling with the others.

"Oh, uh….ok…." I breathed, just noticing that I was out of breath.

The squad left and I looked around, nobody else was on the field.

"Could you….give me a ride home?" I asked Tex, giving his hat back.

"Of course." He put his hat on and grabbed me by the waist as we walked to a red painted pick-up truck that was the only vehicle in the parking lot.

We both got in and he started driving in the direction I explained to him, then I ended up finishing what we had started.

_..._

We pulled into my driveway and I sat there for a moment, chewing on a piece of gum.

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." I looked at my new boyfriend, who was still flustered and speechless at what had just happened moments ago.

"I….uh, yeah. See you tomorrow." He said, leaning over to kiss my cheek as I got out of the truck.

I walked to the front door of the house and waved to Tex, who waved back before pulling out of the driveway.

I went inside and was met by both of my parents giving me a disappointed look.

"What am I in trouble for now?" My ears pinned back and I prepared to be scolded.

Dad was the first to answer. "You weren't with the cheer squad, were you?"

I felt my heart sink into the pit of my gut. "No….who told you?"

"We actually got the call from Nina's daughter Natasha." Mom answered. "She even texted me an interesting picture." Mom pulled up a picture that was sent to her, it was of me and Tex making out behind the concession stand. "Care to explain?"

I sighed. "That's my boyfriend….we didn't go any further than what's in the picture, I swear!"

Both of my parents gave me a look when they saw the tears in my eyes.

Dad shook his head. "Just go to bed, we'll talk about it later."

I nodded and practically ran to my room. I had some revenge to plan….


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Again, sorry for the wait!**

**This chapter takes a bit of a turn, but no need to worry.**

**A new character is also introduced, but she's not going to be in much until later chapters.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

I stomped into school the next morning, seeing the villain school bus out front didn't help my mood at ALL.

What made things worse?

The pictures posted in the hallway.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I stormed into the cafeteria, my voice echoed loud enough to make people cover their ears. I had both fists full of shredded pictures as I found Natasha's group on the other end of the cafeteria.

"Never thought you'd get here." Natasha sighed boredly as she stood from her place on the table.

"What's your PROBLEM?! Posting these pictures all over school, TAKING the pictures….sending a picture to my PARENTS?!" My voice got louder and louder as I backed Natasha against the wall. "How did you even get my mother's cellphone number?!"

Natasha grinned. "I didn't, I had someone hack into the school's computer system for me."

She then grabbed someone that was trying to sneak away behind me and put them between us. This new person was around my age, but she was barely up to my chest in height. The new girl peaked up at me from behind her glasses, some of her reddish orange hair fell over her purple-grey eyes as she took a step away from me.

"This is Nyra Gin, the daughter of one of my mom's uncle's colleagues." Natasha held Nyra's arm to keep the ginger from escaping. "She used to go to a private school in Japan because she didn't want to get involved in our familys' old business…..buuuuuut, I made her come home to help me."

"I-I didn't want to…." Nyra stuttered. "…b-but…"

"Quiet! You'll do what I say, you're just a pathetic underling..." Natasha put her hand over Nyra's mouth and pushed the shorter girl to the side.

Nyra stumbled and tripped, her glasses fell and Natasha kicked them away so Nyra had to chase them down.

"So that's how you treat an ally?" I asked, motioning to Nyra who had sat at a table to replace a now cracked lense in her glasses.

"She's not an ally, she's an underling. A servant, if your feeble mind needs another more simple word for it." Natasha snapped, thinking it was smart to get to where her nose was touching mine.

"You need to get out of my face….." I threatened.

"Or what? You'll call your dad and have me arrested?" Natasha smirked.

"No….before I beat you to the near end of your life!" I yelled.

By then a crowd had formed around us, some were on their phones making calls and some were using their phones to record everything. Knowing what would happen if I got in trouble again, I turned to walk away much to the disappointment of the crowd.

There was then a sharp, stinging pain in my back. I turned around to see Natasha's cousin Nathaniel standing next to her, ray gun in hand. Natasha herself was slipping on a pair of clawed gloves that had sparks jumping from them.

I took off my school uniform jacket and looked at the hole that was in the back, then reached back to feel a hole in my shirt and some of my back was burnt.

"Just like a villain to play dirty…." I said as I tossed my jacket to the nearest table, then my brother was at my side.

Connor looked at the wound on my back. "…you're bleeding."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious….." I rolled my eyes. "…disarm Nathaniel and help me get those gloves off of Natasha. One touch from those electrified claws and I could end up back in the hospital."

Connor nodded and charged at Nathaniel who froze in panic, making it easy for my brother to knock the ray gun away and pin the villain teen against the wall.

With my brother distracted, Natasha ran to me and I barely managed to sidestep as she had both electrified gloves aimed right for my scar on my right shoulder. I immediately grabbed her by her hair and threw her against the wall, but she kicked me in the face and I stumbled backwards as I could feel my nose break.

Nobody was attempting to do anything except record everything.

I wiped blood from my face and noticed Natasha had disappeared among the crowd….then a strong electric charge made me freeze in place. I managed to turn around to see Natasha had placed an electrified glove on my burnt wound.

She then grinned as I found it hard to breathe. "Say goodnight….."

A pair of electrified gloves wrapped around my throat and the back of my neck.

I heard others panic as my vision blurred, my ears were ringing and I could only hear static after a while. I found myself on the ground, I barely made out the shape of my brother trying to keep me awake.

I couldn't move and it hurt to breathe. My head was starting to hurt, everything was slowly….

…..going…

…..black.

* * *

**Author note: No, she's not dead. More information will be given if asked, don't worry.**

**Until next time, everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Crystal's POV**

I opened my eyes to a dark room, there was an overwhelming scent of smoke…..like something was burning….

I took a step forward and felt sand under my feet. I looked down and could make out the shape of my bare feet leaving scorched marks in the sand.

"This….can't be right…..I blacked out at school…." I said to myself as I continue to walk across the sand.

After a moment, everything felt hot…..then I was standing on what felt like solid rock.

"So we finally meet." Came a voice in the darkness.

"Wha-" I stepped back and a torch lit up in front of me, then several more ignited until I was standing in the center of a circle of torches.

"I've been waiting for you."

I looked around. "Waiting for me? Who are you?"

There was a spark, then a small burst of flame….before an orange mask appeared before me.

"Wait….you're one of the Elementals!" I took another step back, but I bumped into a barrier between two torches. "My uncle sealed you away years ago…."

"He did, but through some unknown means I remained connected to your father. Until you were born, that is." Py-Ro got closer to me, almost in my face. "I am connected to you now. You are my vessel."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not…..you're lying."

"Am I?"

The area lit up, showing the beach. I saw my family and the football team, it was the day we were all hanging out before school started. I watched myself stomp away, the sand scorched into glass with each step.

"That doesn't prove anything…." I glared at the Elemental.

"Doesn't it? Let's go back further…."

There was a flash, then we were back at my house. My brother and I were five years old, playing in the living room. We were wrestling around on the floor and I hit my head, I started crying and wouldn't let anyone near me. I ran to my room, the floor burnt under my feet.

Another flash, then we were in the hospital on the day I was being put to sleep to get the wiring put into my arm and neck. They had put the mask over my face and I panicked, I grabbed the nearest nurse with my left hand and burnt her uniform.

"Do you see now?" Py-Ro asked a we went back to the torch lit room. "All your life your emotions have been allowing my power to show itself a little at a time. Your parents have been hiding it, they're as clueless as you are as to how it's happening. But now….."

Py-Ro got closer….and closer…..until he was attached to my face.

**_"…..you belong to ME."_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Crystal's POV_**

"NO!" I screamed and sat upright, sweating as if I had just ran a marathon.

My parents and brother immediately looked my way, they had began to leave the room, but they rushed to my side as they saw me wake up.

"…..where am I?" I completely ignored my family's concerned looks as I observed my surroundings. "How long have I been in the hospital?"

"It's been almost a week." Dad answered, sitting in a chair next to the bed I was in. He looked like he hasn't slept in a few days, which wasn't really like him unless something was wrong.

"A week?!" I went to jump out of the bed, but my parents made me lay back down.

Connor had slipped into the hallway and was talking on his cellphone, he kept looking my way and would occasionally say something like 'she finally woke up' or 'she seems fine' to whoever he was talking to.

I sighed and rested my head on the pillow behind me. "Please tell me that those brats got arrested…"

Dad shook his head. "They were gone when I got there, nobody knew where they went. Nathaniel even managed to get away from Connor after the building was filled with smoke."

I sat up again. "Smoke? They used smoke to get everyone distracted so they could escape?"

Connor then walked over, interrupting the conversation. "Aunt Coco just picked Claire up from school and said she'd take Claire to ballet class so we can be here a while longer. Also….." he took a breath and looked at me. "…..someone is on their way for a visit."

My parents immediately didn't look happy and I knew why as soon as the door to my room was opened again.

Tex stood in the doorway, looking worried and a bit nervous since my parents were in the room. I motioned for him to come over and he did, slowly, and stood near the bed on the opposite side from my parents. Something told me that this was actually their first time actually meeting him because of everything that happened.

The silence was deafening and you could cut the tension with a knife, I saw the look on my parents' faces when I grabbed Tex and pulled him to where I could hug him.

Then I decided to break the silence. "So…..mom…..dad….. this is my boyfriend, Tex. Tex, those are my parents."

More silence, which actually worried me. Tex looked visibly embarrassed, especially since he actually realized who my father was.

"I'm sorry we had to meet like this…" Tex sighed, taking off his hat and putting his free hand on my shoulder as he looked at my parents. "…I was worried and wanted to come see her."

Without another word, Dad left the room.

Mom sighed. "I'll go talk to him…."

Mom left the room as well, then Connor just shrugged and followed her.

I moved over to make room for Tex to sit on the bed with me.

"I don't think your parents like me." He said as he placed his hat on a table next to the bed.

"There's just a lot going on right now, they'll get used to you." I assured him, cuddling into his side as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, yawning.

My brother then walked in with a nurse behind him. The nurse was a young lioness around our age, I recognized her as a childhood friend that moved away when we were younger. She was smart enough to be three graded ahead of us, and from the looks of it she's a medical student now.

"Hi, Lexis." I yawned.

Lexis smiled. "I see you're already ready for bed."

I nodded, nuzzling into Tex's side and holding onto him like he was a teddy bear. "Can he stay for a bit?"

Lexis thought for a moment. "Only an hour, then visiting hours are over."

I nodded again and Lexis left, my brother waved goodbye before he followed awfully close behind her.

I looked up at Tex, who looked a bit upset, and smiled tiredly at him. "I know something to cheer you up."

Tex looked at me curiously, then….

**...**

After a few minutes, I was at the sink and brushing my teeth while Tex stood by the door.

When I was done, I looked at my boyfriend. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just didn't expect you to do….THAT….again."

We both went back to my bed and I sat down, Tex leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I need to get going, visiting hours are over in five minutes." Tex sighed.

I could tell he didn't want to leave, so I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into an actual kiss.

"Whenever I get to come home, I'll want you to take me so we can spend the drive together." I told him.

Tex nodded and we shared another kiss, then I watched him leave before laying down.

When I was finally alone in the room, my smile faded and some worried thoughts flooded my mind.

What I saw when I was unconscious, what Py-Ro said to me….

If I don't get my emotions under control….

I could seriously hurt someone I love….


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note**

**I'm finally getting back to this after a while! This chapter is kind of short and a bit messy, but I'll be sure to get better chapters out once my writer's block completely goes away.**

* * *

(Crystal's POV)

Three days….

That's how long I was in the hospital after I woke up.

Three days of tests to make sure my vital signs were stable, make sure no permanent damage was caused by the electric shock through my spine…..

I was glad to be leaving, the sun blinded me as I walked with Tex out to his truck. He had an arm protectively around my waist, he carried my bag in the other hand even after I told him I was fine.

The drive home was silent, I wasn't looking forward to actually having my family meet my boyfriend after all that happened.

Unfortunately, it was bound to happen anyway.

"We're here." Tex announced as he parked in the driveway. He turned to me after taking the keys out if the ignition. "Want me to get the door for you?"

I shook my head and got out, Tex followed suit and had my bag in hand before I could grab it. I grabbed his free hand and held it, but had to loosen my grip….I was holding too tight and could tell I was hurting him.

"…..do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, I don't think your parents really like me." Tex sounded nervous.

"Relax, you'll be fine. And don't pay attention to my dad, he's not as scary as you think." I assured him as we walked towards the front door.

Once I opened the door, my dad was already standing there waiting since I opened the door before he could even get the chance. Tex took a slight step behind me and I rolled my eyes. He was nervous, and the way Dad was looking at him wasn't helping anything.

I sighed. "Dad, let us in. You're scaring him."

I pushed by my father and pulled Tex inside by the hand. The only non-threatening member of the family ran to greet us and wrapped her arms around my legs.

"You're home! And you brought your boyfriend!" Claire yelled happily as she hugged my legs, then looked at Tex. "Thank you for bringing my big sister home!"

Tex couldn't help but smile at my younger sister's words and seemed to relax a bit.

Claire just giggled and ran back to the living room where I could hear her cartoons on the tv.

I turned to my parents, who were BOTH now in the room, and grabbed my bag from Tex. "You three play nice, I'm going to put my stuff in my room."

Without another word, I went upstairs, leaving my nervous boyfriend with my two overprotective parents. I remained silent the entire time to listen for any sign of conversation. I heard nothing at first, but then heard talking about what I assumed parents always asked the boyfriends of their daughters.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and shake my head at some of the questions. They were things like:

"How old are you?" "What do your parents do for a living?" and basic shit like that.

Then one question from CLAIRE the FIVE YEAR OLD got my attention. Her little voice reached all the way up to my room when she asked: "Do you love my sister?"

I paused and listened for an answer.

Tex answered. "I do, more than anything."

The answer actually made my parents stop talking. It was deathly silent after that. I was the one nervous now, so I finished putting my things away and headed back to where everyone was at.

Claire was back to watching cartoons, and my parents were actually talking to Tex and the three seemed to be getting along a bit better.

I acted like I hadn't heard anything and walked over. "Looks like things are going good over here, did I miss something?"

My parents looked at each other and Mom just shrugged before she kissed my dad on the cheek and went outside. Before Dad could say anything, Claire looked over with her mismatched eyes practically sparkling.

"Tex said he loved you!" the child cried out, throwing her hands in the air with an adorable smile on her face.

Tex pulled his hat down over his face and I just wrapped my arms around him.

"Awww, you love me? That's cute!" I teased, and I could tell Tex was blushing and embarrassed by the way his ears were drooped at a slight angle. "Come on, look at me…." Once Tex moved his hat, I touched the tip of his nose with my finger and smiled. "I love you, too."

My dad was still watching, not saying a word. He seemed….oddly content with the whole thing. Maybe he was just acting calm because of me and Claire? Or maybe something was said that I didn't hear while I was up in my room.

Either way, this seemed to be turning out better than what I thought.

Three days….

That's how long I was in the hospital after I woke up.

Three days of tests to make sure my vital signs were stable, make sure no permanent damage was caused by the electric shock through my spine…..

I was glad to be leaving, the sun blinded me as I walked with Tex out to his truck. He had an arm protectively around my waist, he carried my bag in the other hand even after I told him I was fine.

The drive home was silent, I wasn't looking forward to actually having my family meet my boyfriend after all that happened.

Unfortunately, it was bound to happen anyway.

"We're here." Tex announced as he parked in the driveway. He turned to me after taking the keys out if the ignition. "Want me to get the door for you?"

I shook my head and got out, Tex followed suit and had my bag in hand before I could grab it. I grabbed his free hand and held it, but had to loosen my grip….I was holding too tight and could tell I was hurting him.

"…..do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, I don't think your parents really like me." Tex sounded nervous.

"Relax, you'll be fine. And don't pay attention to my dad, he's not as scary as you think." I assured him as we walked towards the front door.

Once I opened the door, my dad was already standing there waiting since I opened the door before he could even get the chance. Tex took a slight step behind me and I rolled my eyes. He was nervous, and the way Dad was looking at him wasn't helping anything.

I sighed. "Dad, let us in. You're scaring him."

I pushed by my father and pulled Tex inside by the hand. The only non-threatening member of the family ran to greet us and wrapped her arms around my legs.

"You're home! And you brought your boyfriend!" Claire yelled happily as she hugged my legs, then looked at Tex. "Thank you for bringing my big sister home!"

Tex couldn't help but smile at my younger sister's words and seemed to relax a bit.

Claire just giggled and ran back to the living room where I could hear her cartoons on the tv.

I turned to my parents, who were BOTH now in the room, and grabbed my bag from Tex. "You three play nice, I'm going to put my stuff in my room."

Without another word, I went upstairs, leaving my nervous boyfriend with my two overprotective parents. I remained silent the entire time to listen for any sign of conversation. I heard nothing at first, but then heard talking about what I assumed parents always asked the boyfriends of their daughters.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and shake my head at some of the questions. They were things like:

"How old are you?" "What do your parents do for a living?" and basic shit like that.

Then one question from CLAIRE the FIVE YEAR OLD got my attention. Her little voice reached all the way up to my room when she asked: "Do you love my sister?"

I paused and listened for an answer.

Tex answered. "I do, more than anything."

The answer actually made my parents stop talking. It was deathly silent after that. I was the one nervous now, so I finished putting my things away and headed back to where everyone was at.

Claire was back to watching cartoons, and my parents were actually talking to Tex and the three seemed to be getting along a bit better.

I acted like I hadn't heard anything and walked over. "Looks like things are going good over here, did I miss something?"

My parents looked at each other and Mom just shrugged before she kissed my dad on the cheek and went outside. Before Dad could say anything, Claire looked over with her mismatched eyes practically sparkling.

"Tex said he loved you!" the child cried out, throwing her hands in the air with an adorable smile on her face.

Tex pulled his hat down over his face and I just wrapped my arms around him.

"Awww, you love me? That's cute!" I teased, and I could tell Tex was blushing and embarrassed by the way his ears were drooped at a slight angle. "Come on, look at me…." Once Tex moved his hat, I touched the tip of his nose with my finger and smiled. "I love you, too."

My dad was still watching, not saying a word. He seemed….oddly content with the whole thing. Maybe he was just acting calm because of me and Claire? Or maybe something was said that I didn't hear while I was up in my room.

Either way, this seemed to be turning out better than what I thought.


End file.
